Feigning It
by Leonineus
Summary: What if Spriggs and Willy didn't really hate each other? Triple MxMeme, SpriggsxWilly, spoilers for episode 14 in particular, rated M for implied sexual situations.


Feigning It

**(A/N: I was watching Spriggs for about the third time when this little oneshot occurred to me. What if Willy and Spriggs actually turned out to be faking hating each other? What if they were really massively into each other? Read on, and enjoy the fruits of a truly depraved imagination!)**

Willy was lounging in a chair in the old substation when he heard an engine outside and stood up.

Looking towards the door, he saw Spriggs standing in the doorway, looking at him. Removing his helmet, he watched the red Spartan as they removed their helmet, revealing a brown haired woman with pale gold eyes.

Willy smirked quietly as the woman moved forwards before she closed her eyes and kissed him. Pushing Willy backwards, Spriggs shoved him down onto the chair and sat in his lap, leaning down to kiss him again.

-FI-

An hour later, Willy cradled Spriggs in his arms and kissed her, "It's been a while since we were able to pull this off, hasn't it?"

Spriggs' lips curved into a smile as she looked up at Willy. "Yeah, it has…"

Willy chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Spriggs, "You do realize that everybody is going to expect us to be at each other's throats as soon as we leave the substation?"

"Yeah, but isn't that part of the fun?" Spriggs' voice was coy as her eyes sparkled with mischief, "You chase me all day and then we get together for a little mutual "stress relief"."

Willy smirked, "I guess that's true. I'm actually surprised by how stupid our team-mates are. You'd think that they'd realize a Silver Star recipient should have better aim than I appear to."

Spriggs smirked, "Well, Meme is the only other person who knows that I'm a girl, and I _think _she suspects something."

"Actually you already proved my suspicions correct," said a voice.

The two naked soldiers leapt up from the chair they were sitting in, standing side by side as Meme came around the corner, followed closely by Triple M.

Triple M yelped at the sight of a naked Willy, before he grinned perversely at Spriggs, "Whoa, Spriggs is hot!"

A few seconds later he yelped in pain as Meme clouted him on the back of the head, "Go sit outside, I need to talk to Spriggs and Willy for a minute, alright?"

Triple M opened his mouth to say something to the two, but Meme caught his arm and whispered something into his ear. Triple M suddenly got a goofy expression on his face and scampered off out of the base.

"Now," said Meme, turning back for a second before averting her eyes, "Please could you two put something on? I'm trying to get into a committed relationship with Mitch out there, so I'm not really keen on eyeing up Willy's package."

Spriggs bent smoothly at the waist and chucked her boyfriend's boxers at him before pulling his jacket on over herself. She was lucky that it was long enough to cover her hips down to mid-thigh when she pulled it closed.

Once Willy had pulled on his boxers, Meme folded her arms and said, "Now, as the resident medical expert in this base, I feel I should warn the two of you that you need to remember to use contraceptives, alright?"

Spriggs smiled, "We know. Willy made sure to get a stock from his little robot a while ago."

Meme glanced at him, "Mind if I can get some? Me and Mitch are fresh out."

Willy nodded, "Yeah sure," and wandered into another room to summon his robot.

Meme moved closer to Spriggs, "So… how is he in bed?"

Spriggs uttered an audible moan, "Fantastic… all the time he spends chasing me about had done _wonders_ for his stamina! How's Mitch?"

Meme shivered, "His big engineer's hands… oh I'm shivering just thinking about them…" They giggled quietly together for a minute before Willy suddenly reappeared and tossed a small box to Meme, who opened it to find a neatly stacked array of condoms.

"Thanks, Willy," she said cheerfully, "Now, Mitch and I will find somewhere else to make out. We'll leave you in peace."

Spriggs nodded happily, hugging her boyfriend's arm as Meme walked out with the box of condoms under her arm. "Now," she said, pushing her boyfriend back into his chair, "Where were we?"

Willy smirked, pulling his girlfriend down on top of him, "Right about here, Beth."

Bethany Spriggs smiled as she leaned into a kiss with her boyfriend. She was happy. Granted, the only person they now had to pretend they hated each other for was Hammer, but she didn't care.

…It was all part of the fun, after all, and she loved to feign it.


End file.
